The Life of a Kage Bunshin
by Serpent Folmae
Summary: Naruto sacrifices a lot of Kage Bunshins without much thought, but even they deserve some insight on their short momments of living. Takes place when Naruto fights Kimimaro in a random bunshin's POV. It's got some humor here and there. Oneshot.


**The Life of a Kage Bunshin**

(Oneshot)

By that one Serpent Falme guy.

Disclaimor: I don't own Naruto.

This concept came to me when I saw a massive amount of Naruto's Kage Bunshin get slaughtered by Kimimaro, just like every single time Naruto fights someone of exceptional power, and I wondered about the bunshin's opinions on the matter of their certain dooms. I am aware there are quite possibly a large amount of mispellings and grammar errors in this piece. All these mistakes are due to my lack of knowledge on how they are spelled, since I am using Notepad on chinese windows, which of course don't know the spellings to any sort of english. Rest assured I proofread twice, though. Now, onwards!

* * *

I am Naruto.

But the thing is, I'm not Naruto. There is not doubt that I have all the rights to be Naruto. I have his memories, I have his dreams, I have his thoughts, I have his obsessive infatuation with ramen, I have his clothes, I have his hairstyle, I have his eyes, I have his damn forehead portector. But I wasn't the first. That is why it's my fate to be standing here admist an army of me's, charging blindly to our deaths by some freak who just so happens to be the first ever human porcupine. I saw my real self hiding amonst us, it wasn't a question when HE was going to make an attack.

When we were all gone.

I wanted to walk up to him, punch him, call him a coward, call him selfish.

But I knew the selfish one was me. Even if we did survive the battle we would be dismissed anways, I mean, not even the Kyuubi's chakra lasts forever. But still, I grimace as I see another batch of myselves all reduced to poofs of smoke by one swipe of that bastard's graceful "dance", which involved him gorging five or more kunai-sharp bones through your body. He must've been a big hit at the Prom. I grinned despite myself, for I knew I was eternities luckier than the ones that just died. For I'm sure everyone of us would do anything for just a little more time on this world, a little more time to think about how to attack, a little more time to reminesce about my friends and those important to me, a little more time to hate Mizuki for having Naruto get the scroll and learn this damn technique and bringing us into existance, a little more time to think up that stupid dancing joke I just cracked.

I decided to take the time left within me to think of the things I would never be able to do. I would never be able to feel the clothes of a Hokage on my body, I would never be able to win Sakura's love, I would never be able to get back Sasuke, hell, I would never be able to be any more than a GENIN. I secretly envied any clone that Naruto would create, I don't know, maybe ten or more years from now? At least they would get to expierience the most of one's life. That is, if even the real Naruto survived this.

It was then that it clicked. That was my job. To make sure the real was safe, because even if I was a clone, exactly the same, he was the only one that could mold us. I had to ensure his life. I had to...to pave the way for other bunshins that will inevitably be happier than I am. I had to make sure the legacy didn't end, that no other clones like myself after this day have to suffer like I am suffering now. That was my duty, that was my life's mission. There was no future for me, no meaning to life applied to me...or maybe I had already found it? I guess in my few minutes in this world, to attain a knowledge such as this, something that even the original Naruto himself did not know...I guess that was good enough for me. And so I adjusted my forehead protector, gripped my kunai, put on a grin, and charged. I would not shy away from the impending, I will meet my fate. That is the bunshin's way of the ninja, that is my way of the ninja.

Battle strategies, manuevers, techniques, that didn't even matter to me anymore. I flew into the air, and in my final momments I felt as if I were flying. I could be a bird, I could glide away from everything, from this damn porcupine freak, from the duty of saving Sasuke, from the Akatsuki and their desire for me, from a future life that would be nothing but hardships. I took a second's glance at the one who had to live through it all. Maybe I was the lucky one.

I made a stab with my kunai, which was dodged so easily I almost fell over. I felt a dull pain shoot through my torso as I was impaled by the manipulating skeleton. It honestly wasn't as bad as I thought. And as it all came to an end, my last sight was a poof of smoke.

Good luck, Naruto, good luck with everything, I at least hope I can give you that. Live, live through it all, never throw your life away like I have. We are the same, but we are fated to be on different paths. Rescue Sasuke, take care of Sakura-chan, kick Orochimaru's ass, become the Hokage and protect all of Konoha. All the villagers lives you save will be worth the ones we all gave up. Naruto...I leave it all to you. I know you don't care what I think, I know you can't hear me, I know you may never realize what I'm going through, but just promise me you'll do this for me. Fulfill your responsibilities, listen to your sensei, and hell, I don't know, eat your vegetables or something. I can't do this anymore. Good by stupid poofing smoke, goodbye worthless kunai, goodbye Team 7, goodbye comrades, goodbye life.

I have found peace in the life of a Kage Bunshin.

The End.

Author's notes: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I reaaaally drawed it out at the end. You were probably thinking, "Christ, Naruto bunshin, just die already." But I was just on this huge inspiration rush, and the ideals going through my head were just too meaningful to throw away for the sake of length or some crap like that, right? Anyhow, let us please take a momment of silence and give a salute to all the shadow clones Naruto has vehemately sacrifeced to wanton slaughter in his many battles. May they find their peace.

And you can HELP their search by writing me reviews! Yay!


End file.
